A place where no one can find me
by ilovedreamsandlove
Summary: Lucy has always felt alone; her mother is dead, her father is never home and her boyfriend treats her as if she didn't exist. She spends her days wishing she could run away to a place where no one can find her. One day her boyfriend sends one of his friends to pick her up after school. Will she find what she truly desires? Rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It has been so long since I actually written anything for Fan Fiction, but I couldn't resist anymore, so I decided to write again!

This is one of my old stories I found and I started to work on it again, I have already finished it, so it is guaranteed that I will finish it! A new chapter will be published every week!

If you have any suggestions they are greatly appreciated and of course I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own Fairy Tail, and all credit for the amazing characters must go to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **CH 1**

It was a typical morning for Lucy Heartfilia; she woke up at 5:30 by the sound of her alarm clock, her hair was covering her eyes and she had skull-breaking headache; she had stayed up late studying for a math quiz, in which she had no intentions of getting anything less than an A. She stood up from her bed and looked in the mirror.

 _"Ugh, why does my hair have to look like this in the morning?"_

She stretched her tight muscles and took her school uniform to the bathroom, when she came out, she was a completely different person; not that she wasn't beautiful before, but now her hair was perfectly combed, her face was smooth and with a light touch of make-up to highlight her big brown eyes and rosy lips; according to her boyfriend she would now be "presentable".

She went downstairs to make some toast before going to school and as expected her father was nowhere to be seen. _"This is so typical of him"_ she though; her father, a very successful business man, was also (secretly) an alcoholic, that never went home after work, unless it was extremely necessary. She always wondered how he managed to do well on his job, considering he always had a massive hangover. Maybe his usual grumpiness scared people into compiling his wishes and ideas or he was just a prodigy. But whatever the reason to his success; it was obvious to anyone that he was an incredible business man, sharp, hardworking, but moody and ruthless at times. _"Maybe if mom was here instead of me…"_ Lucy thought grimly. She looked at her phone, in hopes that he had left a message or any sign that confirmed he was still alive. Nothing, no calls from him or her so called-loving boyfriend, Marcus.

She looked at the toast, and felt a knot form in her stomach, she had lost her appetite. After cleaning up her barely-touched breakfast; she picked up school bag and headed out the door. She proceeded to go to school; it was a 20 minute walk to the bus station, and another 20 minutes on the bus, if there was no traffic. Her school started at 7:30 am but she preferred to arrive early, so that she could peacefully read, without anybody bothering her.

She arrive at thirty minutes early , and sat on her desk reading one of the books she had purchased the day before; her day went as usual, no important events had happened; it had been a normal school day. When her class was finally dismissed she checked on her phone, to see if she had received any new messages, to her surprise, her boyfriend had called; he had probably decided to pick her up after school.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I woke up at 10 am, with pain all over my body; I had no memories of what had happened the day before, but I was sure that I was in a fight, after all my whole body was covered in purple blue bruises in that confirmed my suspicions; I stood up ignoring the pain and took a moment to look around the room; this wasn't my house, that I could be sure of.

I heard people in the other room, so I put my ear to the door and listened carefully to their conversation, trying to figure out who the voices belonged to.

 _"…Don't worry about my stupid girlfriend, she isn't smart enough to figure it out…"_

 _"But still, her father is famous in the shabby parts of town for dealing with mob bosses, if she found out, she could just ask her daddy to send one of his "gorillas" after us"_

 _"Baby, her relationship with her father is messed up; they never talk to each other, she would die before asking anything of him, you can just relax"_

The deep voice was definitely a man's and it belonged to someone I knew: Marcus; I couldn't place a name or a face to the other voice, I didn't know who it belonged to. But knowing that it was talking to Marcus in such manner, it was probably a woman. One of the unlucky bitches, that flirted with him at nightclubs believing he would fall for her, but in reality he just wanted someone to kill the time with.

I pitied his girlfriend; she was just an innocent girl and he was taking advantages of her, doing things behind her back and screwing around with other girls. I didn't know her but I had hear her voice on the phone a few times, she seemed sweet and polite, a proper little lady. Unaware of her boyfriend's habits and mishaps.

 _"You want to do something fun baby?"_

 _"Sure, why not, tell me"_

 _"Okay, let's play a game with my sweet little girlfriend"_

 _"…"_

 _"You see, I'll message her and tell her I'll pick her up after school; you'll just be a nice friend that is accompanying me, then I'll take her home, and knowing her character she'll invite us in…."_

 _"Are sure? She won't find out about us?"_

 _I laughed inwardly, what "us" was she talking about? Because to Marcus she was just a toy to pass the time with._

 _"Even if she does, I bet she won't say a thing"_

 _"Okay, why not I like messing with little spoiled brats that think they own everything and everyone"_

I clenched my fist, Marcus was stepping way over the line, and his girlfriend didn't deserve this. I wished I could do something, but the truth is I couldn't, I wasn't going to challenge Marcus or his ideas, or anything, as a matter a fact; he was our leader, my "friend", and as a leader he knew best. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have that job at the restaurant; if it wasn't for him, I would still be beaten up by gangs. I couldn't disobey him, I owed him.

So I just turned away…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! As I promised here is the weekly update. Also, I wanted to thank the people that reviewed, that was very nice and it is always greatly appreciated! Well, then I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any comments or suggestions don't hesitate to tell me.

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy opened a small mirror she always carried on her pocket to check her face; she wasn't happy, if her boyfriend saw the bags under her eyes, or the lack of lipstick; he would just snicker at her appearance. She hated when he did that; he was generally quite harsh with his words but at those times he was far from cruel, he could make anyone feel worthless. She wanted to see him smile. Their relationship wasn't perfect and they had been fighting a lot, but if he had decided to pick her up, it was a sign that he wanted to make up with her. She knew Marcus wasn't perfect, she knew he had problems and did things that weren't always "right", she knew he hung around weird guys; but he was the first boy that had actually looked at her, not looked at her body, or at her wallet but at her… he _always_ made her feel as if her life was special; well most of the time…

* * *

Flashback to one year before the current events

Lucy was sitting in a shabby "24 hour" diner, reading, it was late and the clock almost struck midnight; she didn't want to go home, it was her mother's dead anniversary and she knew her father had brought company, she knew he was drunk and she didn't want to be yelled at, or worse: to be hit. She was scared. It wasn't that he ever treated her nicely; but every time he got like this, he would threaten her life.

" _Why did Lyla had to die? Why couldn't you die?"_

It always made her feel as if she didn't exist, it made her feel worthless. She wished that her father liked her, but more importantly that he could be happy, even if it meant that she had to leave their home…

" _What is such a beautiful girl doing all alone at this hour?"_

She pretended not to listen,

" _Hey, I am talking to you! Are you lost?"_

" _I wouldn't be reading if I was lost…"_

" _So you do talk"_

She snickered and rolled her eyes.

" _Oh come on! I was just trying to be nice"_

" _I was told not to talk to strangers"_

" _I am Marcus"_

She raised her eyebrow, inquiringly.

" _I am not a stranger anymore, right?"_

"… _could you leave me alone, if you don't I am afraid I'll have to call the waiter and tell him that you are bothering me"_

He raised his hands in a protective manner _"okay, okay I'll go, but can you at least tell me your name?"_

"… _it's Mary"_

" _Okay, Mary see you around, take care of yourself okay"_

She didn't reply, she continued reading

" _By the way sweetheart, I am the waiter…"_

And then she looked up; she followed him with her eyes; he was walking to the counter and chatting with the cashier; her cheeks flared up and she felt embarrassed about not realizing who he was. When he noticed she had been staring, he turned to stare back, but she looked away, embarrassed; she could feel his eyes on her, and picture in her mind the obnoxious smile spreading on his lips.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed her things and ran out the door as fast as she could; she left some cash, not minding about getting back the change.

She started to walk and she noticed some strange looking people behind her. She was scared, her instincts told her one and one only thing: that she had to run away and fast. She started to run and she noticed footsteps behind her, their pace was getting faster and her heart was about to explode. She turned on a corner hoping that they hadn't noticed, she hid behind some trash cans waiting; she felt something crawling up her leg but she contained her scream. She hear a loud crash, and somebody screaming, she closed her eyes and curled in a ball, tears where spilling. Her heart was beating loudly but then all sounds suddenly stopped as if the earth had stood still, she crawled out of her hiding space and carefully looked around, she caught a glimpse of a white scarf and a man running; when she was about to get a better look at him, Marcus suddenly jumped out of the darkness, making her lose her focus.

"Kyaa"

"Calm down sweetheart, I won't hurt you"

"But those men and the loud crash…"

"Don't worry I beat them up"

"Oh.., you did? Why?

"They were chasing after the pretty lady and my heroic instinct suddenly kicked in, I had to protect the damsel, now why don't you invite me to a drink? I am really thirsty after all that fighting"

"Thank you…but what about the man with the white scarf?"

"Who?"

"I didn't see him with the creepy guys so I thought that maybe, he…"

"Sweetheart it was just your mind playing tricks on you…"

End of flashbacks

* * *

After that faithfully meeting, where he rescued her, the began talking, and one thing lead to another and three months later they ended up dating. But, whenever she tried to forget about the incident, the white scarf would suddenly pop up in her mind; she had a feeling that there was something Marcus wasn't telling her. Whenever she talked to him about it, he dismissed her, telling her it was just her head playing games on her.

She went to the bathroom to "fix" her face and after she had covered all the small mistakes she shortened her skirt a bit and opened up the first two buttons of her shirt. Marcus didn't like when she dressed like a nerd or a frigid "bitch" (those where the expressions he used) and after, she would get mad and he would use the story of her rescue and force her to stay out of guilt and gratitude.

"I saved you, even if you treated me like crap before, I risked my life even though I didn't know you were rich, I saved you even if nothing happened between us, I risked my life and job for you…" she felt bad and ended up staying and doing what he said.

After a few months of being together, she had noticed he had a way with people, persuading them into doing what he wanted, he knew what hurt people the most and he knew how to use it.

She made her way through the crowd of students, talking about their upcoming summer break; she had no one to say goodbye to so she rushed out the door. When she finally reached the gate she saw him standing and talking to a girl; that was strange she thought, why would he bring a girl with him?

Marcus saw her and called her

" _Hey Lucy, come over here you have made as wait like forever, is not that we have all the time in the world"_

Lucy? He never called her by her name, he usually called some sort of nickname like sweetheart or baby or something tackier like angel but never Lucy. She ignored the feeling and walked to where he was.

" _Babes, this is my girlfriend Lucy"_

" _Nice to meet you Lucy"_

" _Nice to meet you too"_ she said shyly, she turned to Marcus and said

" _Babes?"_

" _What's wrong with Babes?"_

" _Nothing is just, that is a strange nickname for a friend, isn't it?"_

" _Oh there you go with your jealousy again, that tires me Lucy and you know how I hate that, I never question you when other men talk to you do I?"_

"… _I am sorry"_

" _Well then let's go, we'll take you home"_

Lucy went to seat in the passenger seat but "Babes" suddenly said

" _Shotgun, sorry sweetheart"_

She blushed in embarrassment and humiliation; not even once had Marcus looked at her since she arrived but on top of that she heard him crack jokes with "Babes" about how slow his girlfriend was.

Unknown to her both smiled evilly…

* * *

Natsu's POV

After Marcus and the weird chick, that he had found was named Angel left; he came out of the room starving, he went to Marcus's fridge and tried to look for food, but there was nothing but beer and a moldy cheese inside. He gave up and picked up his stuff, it was time for him to leave. He had missed half of the school day so it was pointless on going now. He would ask Lisanna or another of his friend later for help. He walked to the bus station but noticed he had no money on him, so he decided to walk, it wasn't that far…

When he arrived to his place, he found a leak coming from the floor above

" _That damn stripper, he was playing with ice again"_

He took out a week old pizza slice and ate it to calm his hunger pangs.

After he took a shower and took the time to properly look at the bruises the fight had left, thankfully there were no bruises on his face or neck

" _Nice"_ he scream

He laid on his bed and tried to sleep, until it was time for his shift at the restaurant, but he couldn't; he was restless about Marcus's girlfriend, he knew that what they were doing was not right and he couldn't shake the feeling, that if he head had more courage, then he could have spared the poor girl a horrible evening. But, as if the heavens had read his mind his phone rang; it was Marcus, he rolled his eyes, but his heart thumped faster than running horse.

" _Hello"_

" _Natsu-boy, I have been calling you, what's wrong with you?"_

" _Well for starters I woke up with a massive headache, then I noticed I…"_

" _Yeah, yeah cut the crap, I wasn't really asking, it was just a formality"_

" _Oh…"_

" _Hey don't get so down, you know I don't have that much time on my hands, to be wasting it on other people's problems"_

" _Well, what do you want then?"_

" _You see, this afternoon I went to pick my idiot girlfriend up and she got it into her head that I was cheating on her with my friend Babes, Babes come here and say hi"_

" _Hyaaa"_

" _So I was wondering if you could go and pick her up from school tomorrow and make sure she doesn't do anything rash like come to my house and start blurting stuff about me, or worse break up and take my allowance away , you know a guy has to get his stuff, right?"_

My stomach revolted at the sound of Marcus's selfishness, he didn't even care one bit about his girlfriend, he just cared about the money she gave him. I was about to curse at him and give him a piece of my mind, but I hesitated, if I did he would come looking for me and give me one hell of a beating, and he would bring his friends to help him. So on second thought I would just do what he said and tried to make up to his poor girlfriend.

" _Sure, send me her school address, at what time should I pick her up?"_

" _You are a life saver man, at 3'o clock, I'll send you her picture"_

And then he hung up…


End file.
